We told you so !
by Antonine Herbst Sonate
Summary: When several characters from the Star Wars universe want to remind the galaxy that they weren't wrong, they start to grumble right to your face. And same when they want to rebel against what we pin on their backs : it gives us embittered Jedi, annoyed Sith and still dead Padawans, but all of them would like to redo the Battle of Yavin. They told you so ! - (Mix of funny drabbles.)
1. Obi-Wan Kenobi

_Hello ! Bonjour !_

There is a mix of little "drabbles" about the Star Wars universe, as you could see on the summary. This is the first time that I publish some texts about something else than Harry Potter, so this is a big day… But more important, this is the first time that I write something in English. Indeed, I'm originally French, and hope that the quality of my work isn't so bad in another language either.

This is short, but focus : a bunch of different but important characters inside the Saga want to defend themselves about some "I told you so" that people can pin on their back. Or on the contrary, protest and use this feared sentence for someone else!

Warning : Totally parodic, humoristic and 36th degree… But I assure you, it's in a nice way, because I love this saga.

 **Enjoy your reading !**

* * *

.  
Obi-Wan Kenobi

.

.

.

Keep your « I told you so… » for yourself, please. That's perhaps useless to pin on my back the ascension of a very powerful Sith, one of the most mortal and immoral dark Lord of the Galaxy's History…

First, even if this old slave was my apprentice, I wasn't the one who brought the little baby Darth Vader on Coruscant, was I? I aim nobody, the idea of criticizing my old Master stay far from my mind, but rest in peace Qui-Gon Jinn…  
Second, I didn't think that Anakin would survive! I mean, come on… One of the reasons why I was living like a hermit on Tatooine -if we don't count the fact that some psychopaths were looking for killing me during the Jedi Purge-, is that every time I was showing the tip of my nose under the sky, the two suns of this cursed place were burning my skin as hell. How am I supposed to guess that my friend Ani would escape from Mustafar? It's a lava planet, and I left him for dead. An arm and two legs cut apart of his body. Isn't that usually enough? Oh, patience, you're going to get set on fire in a bit, my dear workmate.  
Third, what did you expect? That I killed one of my closest companions, my personal Padawan for years and years? I know that a Jedi like me must be detached and emotionally neutral, plus have a partial judgment, but there are limits to this damn code.

And besides, did I not finally make up the History pretty well with the recruitment of the young Padawan Luke, his son?

\- Obi-Wan Kenobi.

.

* * *

So, what do you think about it ?  
Did you like it ?

I would love some advice and reviews, because this is so new for me to write in English !  
 _Kiss, Antonine._


	2. Mace Windu

There is the new one, with Master Mace Windu !  
 **Enjoy your reading.**

* * *

.

Mace Windu

.

.

.

I told you so, for those two cursed guys: Palpatine and Skywalker. First, the tad was too old to join the Jedi Academy. Then, he had to fraternize with a whole bunch of wicked politicians, including this Sith prick. I beg your pardon for my language, but... The Chosen One who was supposed to restore the balance between the good and the evil, my ass! I categorically could not feel this kid; the Force never gets me wrong.  
Right… Okay, I admit. His relationship with Padmé Amidala passed under my nose without even a sign, but frankly, what about the old crust of Palpatine… Was it shocking only me?  
Even when the denunciation of the Senator has been proved true, Anakin had to ruin everything and cut my arm in half, breaking the momentum of my growing trust towards him. I even had the right to get some éclair* as dessert, for ending the dinner.

Naughty brat.

I seriously protest for one more thing: it's not because my lightsaber remained pink that you people shouldn't take me seriously in general. Also, my weapon wasn't a girly accessory. His true color tends to be purple! PURPLE! I swear!  
Why do you not all listen to me? However, I'm supposed to be one of the wisest Jedi of the Order, and one of the youngest on the Council.

\- Mace Windu.

.

* * *

* "éclair" is a popular French dessert. But in my language, it's also the same word for "lightning". It's the same typing, the same sound, but not the same meaning when you change the context of the sentence. I didn't know how to not break my style effect…

 _Did you like what you just read ?_  
 _Was my english good enough ?_  
 **I would really appreciate to have your comments or advices, please *-* !**  
Antonine.


	3. Qui-Gon Jinn

Hello !

Here's the next drabble, which is about Qui-Gon Jinn (sorry for the delay).  
As always, I'm sorry if I did some English mistakes, this is not my native language. I still hope that you're gonna enjoy it.

 _Good reading !_

* * *

.

Qui-Gon Jinn

.

.

.

Yes, I know... No need to repeat yourself: you warned me, you told me so. But how could I guess? I mean, think for a minute… He was a kid full of midi-chlorians on this barren planet, right in the middle of nowhere. He had to be the Chosen One!

So in my mind, Obi-Wan's apprentice keeps this title. Hey, look. No Anakin, no Luke... No Luke, no battle of Yavin... No battle of Yavin, no... Didn't you get my point already? Everything was a chain reaction! Due to all my efforts to make Anakin accepted into the Jedi Order and to raise him as a Padawan, we no more have Palpatine in our radar!

So, wasn't it a good idea to bring this prodigy from Tatooine?

No? Am I going to far…? Okay, I give up.

.

* * *

Any feedback ?  
Bye, and I hope to see you next time !


End file.
